Archive: Alanis Hartley
Alanis "Lani" Hartley is a bonded human currently a DEVIL research subject. She volunteered for bonding at Facility 66 and is bonded to Tempell, a water demon. Personality Background Pre-bond Alanis was a rambunctious tomboy of a child who hardly ever played with the girls her age, preferring instead to run around in the mud and climb trees with the boys. There was a period of time where she thought that maybe she was really a boy after all, because she didn't like playing with dolls or wearing dresses, couldn't stand having long hair like the other girls, and would much rather play monsters than house. She grew out of this around middle school, partly because of hormones and partly because of a mixture of friends. It was around this time that she found an intense love for swimming and hiking. Her father would often take her out camping during the weekends, and there was a lake at their favorite camping spot that she learned to swim in. Her father believed her to be a natural swimmer, so much so that he would call her a "little fish" from time to time. They would spend days during the summer camping with the sky as their roof, huddled around a campfire. Looking back, she would say that this was the closest she ever felt to her dad, and was also some of the best times of her life. By the time she was a sophomore in high school she had become a rather pivotal part of the school's swim team and dance club. As much as she enjoyed these hobbies, she found herself feeling like she was wasting her life away compared to her friends. There had to be something more that she could do that would be useful, right? There were friends who were going to be doctors, teachers, politicians, and all she could do was swim and hike and move her feet in a pretty way. This lack of purpose followed her to graduation, and into college. It was there that she started to heard of a place where people could go to better themselves for the sake of humanity. She had spent as long as possible trying to find a subject she would want to major in, and had taken practically every general education class she could when she first heard about DEVIL. She didn't know a whole lot about it, only what friends had mentioned and what recruiters said in their brief interactions. All she initially knew was that it was a place where people went if they wanted to work with demons, that it was somewhere in Japan, and that it would help to better understand demons as well as document human/demon interactions. She became curious about the demons and the place itself, and the whole thing sounded like the golden ticket she had been looking for. What better to do with yourself than better humanity and understanding? It took her about a day of internal struggle to decide that she wanted to go. Her parents weren't happy with her choice, to say the least. Most parents wouldn't be fond of the thought of their child being used as a lab rat (though she insisted that wasn't the case), and had heard enough horror stories about demons that they adamantly refused to let her go. The arguing came to a climax, and she slipped off in the night while they were sleeping. She could only hope that her parents would accept and respect her decision in time, and that they wouldn't try to disown her when(or if) she ever came back. Post-bond Year 1 Powers Active Water Manipulation - Much like her partner, she's found herself able to (slightly) control water. She can make water seem to float through the air, and can make ripples in water. When she's around her partner or practicing with him, she can manage to effect larger bodies of water, such as creating small tides or whirlpools. So far none of it is violent in any way, and she's wondering if that will change. Passive Relationships Tempell Having not gotten off to a great start with her partner, Alanis feels like Tempell will do everything in his power to keep from getting emotionally close in any way. She's trying to stay optimistic about the situation, but with seemingly random things setting him off as much as they do, she's found herself stuck between a rock and a hard place. She'll keep being nice to him in hope is that he'll grow to at least tolerate her, if not eventually befriend her. EDIT: She's found herself incredibly confused over her partner, because he loves to say one thing and do another in her eyes. She feels like this has all changed since the demon's interaction with another named Leon, and from here it's a matter of seeing whether or not she'll believe her partner's change of heart, and how much it'll hurt her if it's all an act. Friends Ybes - She thinks he's very plainly spoken, which is a good thing. He says what he feels needs to be said, and he's been nothing but kind to her during the times they've met, either trying to cheer her up or give advice. Fascination - The sweetest and kindest demon Alanis will ever have the pleasure of meeting. She's only really met it once, but man does it know how to brighten a mood! It's the closest thing to a child she feels she'll ever get to see again. If things keep going the way they do, she might turn into a bit of a mother hen for the thing,l abecause she already thinks it is too innocent for this place. Allies Acquaintances Joz Themma Jace Zeren Vesper Sibbi Not Friends Smiles - She's actually more or less forgotten why she doesn't like him, other than the fact that he called her Tempell's "Pet" the last time they saw each other. She'll probably remember why once they see each other again but he's going to move up to the acquaintances area before long here. It's hard for her to keep not liking someone when she doesn't see them. Trivia Category:6th Round Category:Archive: Characters